The Walking Dead A Torn Bond
by Outback Quack-X24
Summary: This story takes place at the end of "No Going Back". A different way of showing what happens when Clementine lets Kenny kill Jane and then leaves Kenny behind. She reaches her limit with him and has a falling out after taking out all past pain on him. I welcome criticism, but please be nice.


**Author's note: This is an alternate way of telling the ending of 'No Going Back' where Clementine lets Kenny kill Jane and then chooses to leave him behind. She reaches her limit with his behaviour and the two have a falling out. All rights belong to Telltale Games. Please review if you can!**

Clementine very nearly collapsed to the ground, barely alive. The only sound she could hear was the cold wind blowing against her neck and the sound of Kenny's bleak, quiet whimpering.

"AJ...he's gone Clem...she...she just...how could she do that...oh Jesus...he's gone...he's..."

He couldn't say anything more, for he was too weak in all places, he was like a puddle that was seconds away from melting into nothing. That's exactly what he felt like: Nothing.

"You didn't have to kill her Kenny!" Clementine shrieked. The sound of her shrill voice vaporising the quietness and striking Kenny to the core.

"I'm sorry darlin...but I did.." Deep down though, he knew Clementine was right, what he had some was only true from some point of view and rift now, he despised himself for it.

Then...when all seemed lost, when it looked and sounded as if all life was gone, that there was nothing left, there came a sound. A soft, light, lifting sound that resembled light and hope in this life destroying hellhole. No, it couldn't be...it wasn't...it was impossible...it couldn't possibly...but then again...could it?

 **"** GO! I'm right behind ya!" Kenny didn't even need to finish his sentence before Clementine ran towards the wreck of a snowedp in car where the sound of a crying baby was coming. Very slowly, she opened the door, still uncertain as to what was inside. Then, to her joy and shock, there lay AJ. Weak, sleepy, cold and hungry, but alive and well. It then dawned on Clementine. Jane was a pure, downright scumbag! She had deliberately left this poor defenceless child in the cold to make it seem as if he was dead. The idiotic coward had staged the whole thing in order to provoke Kenny and make Clementine get rid of him, only the plan had worked a little too well! Now Jane lay in the snow with a knife in her chest, doomed to a fate worse than death because of her own manipulative selfishness.

Clementine didn't even need to turn around to tell the approaching Kenny of this relieving discovery. This tremendous approach that made all hatred and despair disappear. "He's alive!" she said.

Kenny looked as if he was about to yell. A cry of pure joy, relief, shock and horror. "AJ...let me see him". But a second later, that moment of relief, joy and happiness stopped when Clementine's relieved face disappeared and in it's place stood a mean looking, nasty, unpleasant frown. The little girl than uttered one word, one single word that shattered all that joy and relief into a million pieces like the snow around them.

'No.'

Kenny stood perfectly still, so still that for a moment he looked like he had been turned to stone, completely petrified. It lasted for what seemed like half an hour, his face now glistening with pure shock and betrayal as he stared into the cold, glaring, spiteful, hateful, angry face of Clementine. For a moment, all time stopped and Kenny was beyond terrified, so scared that he barely mustered the courage to speak his next sentence.

"Clem, please...I didn't want that to happen either, I thought she'd killed Alvin and at any point she could have stopped what was happening by saying he was fine. It was her fault. She wanted a fight. I didn't mean for any of this...please...just let me touch him.."

Clementine's face just grew even colder.

"You're dangerous Kenny. You're not to go near him."

"Clem...please...I'm trying to change...I'm working on it...something...broke...inside me a long time ago and I've just been trying to hold it together, but..."

" .NO!" The sound of such hate filled fury, pain and sorrow echoed through the cold and struck Kenny so hard he felt as if a giant boulder had crushed him right up close. He paused,creeping terrified beyond words, the blood from the cut on his abdomen suddenly getting warm and flowing again and the injury in his broken eye stinging as if it were on fire, the harsh echo still sounding in his ears and the sentence from Clementine's icy mouth came radiating pure hatred. Deep down, Kenny could feel his conscience struggling to push a radiating fire up to the surface of what was left of his head. A fire that was preparing itself for a truly heated emotional conflict. Then all at once, Clementine spoke again, in a calm, creepy, pants-wetting tone that made it clear to Kenny that things were going to get worse.

"I'm leaving." Clementine snarled. Kenny could feel his one good eye moisturising as tears of heartbreak and self-loathing were beginning to fall from it.

"Clem...i...I was just saying...I didn't mean" He could barely begin to compose himself as he blinked twice, he tried to make sure he could see well enough for he wasn't sure if the face he was looking into was that of Clementine, or the coldest, scariest, creepiest, angriest, nastiest, most demonice figure he had ever seen.

Clementine spoke again and what came out of that frosty mouth was a truly breaking speech. "Don't talk to me! EVER! Get away from me you horrid, mean, stupid, ugly FREAK! You almost got me killed! You ruined everything!"

Kenny desperately tried to defend himself.

"HEY! It wasn't my fault darlin! I've been protecting you! I'd never ever hurt you! I did everything I could to defend and care for you! How can you yell at me like that?!"

"I've had it with you , you racist IDIOT! All you've ever done is blow up, punch, yell, abuse, order and make things worse! I'm not your child, AJ isn't your child and you've had no right to act all selfish and immature and pretend you're the only one who's lost people! How many more times will we all have to suffer and lose things before you wise up and realise that just because the world's ended it doesn't give you the right to be a meanie!? I wish Lee was here instead of you! It's your fault everyone's gone! It's your fault AJ's parents died, it's your fault Carley died, it's your fault Lee died, it's your fault Luke died, it's your fault Sarita died, it's your fault I got kidnapped, it's your fault Carver took us all!"

Upon hearing this, Kenny grew more and more enraged and the fire within his conscience was getting closer and closer.

"Alright, you listen here girl, don't go blaming me for every fuck-up that's happened! I'm sorry you lost your parents and Lee and about everything I've done, but it wasn't my fault about any of that! It was Lily and Larry and that crazy fuck on the radio and Carver and Jane and that piece of shit Russ..."

"NO! STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Clementine's voice echoed across the land as the fighting grew worse and worse, attracting the attention of many walkers not that far away. "You made him shoot me and drove everyone apart and we've all had to suffer because of your stupid, immature, nutbrained head!"

Kenny then yelled in frustration and the fire had now finally reached its peak. "GODDAMMIT CLEMENTINE! IT WASN'T MY MOTHER FUCKING FAULT! YOUR TALKING PURE BULLSHIT! JUST STOP BEING A FUCKING BRAT AND LET ME SEE AJ!"

Clementine's fury vanished for a moment as she flinched at the sight of Kenny's rage. For a moment, she felt so alone and afraid as she looked into his furious face, a face that was clearly that of an abusive parent yelling at his child to do as she was told. She was then on the verge of crying and began to resign. Just as she moved towards Kenny though, something happened...she stopped for a moment and then, something deep within her snapped, something so strong and yet so fragile, cracked like a stick. She leaped forward and, using all her body weight and strength, charged into Kenny with a scream, the sudden attack knocking Kenny off his feet and onto the frozen floor, the impact of Kenny falling on his back giving a loud crack as pain shot up his damaged spine and through his head and face as his eyepatch and hat fell of a second time.

"AH!...MOTHER...FUCK..." Kenny sat himself up and, struggling to comprehend what just happened, looked up into Clementine who was now consumed with fury.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DUMMY! YOU KNOW THAT!? YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST A FAMILY YOU PROBABLY DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ANYMORE AND LOSING EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT THAT IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU! THAT EVERYONE ELSE IS YOUR SOLDIER AND NOBODY, NOT EVEN ME AND THIS BABY COULD SURVIVE WITHOUT THE SO CALLED BADASS KENNY TO TAKE CARE OF US! WELL LET ME TELL YOU, YOU MORON! I MANAGED JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU!"

"OH, SO WEE LITTLE CLEMENTINE CAN JUST YELL AT ME BECAUSE SHE LOST HER PARENTS AND LEE EVERETT!? SURE, FUCKING FINE! BUT DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY! I LOVED THEM! I thought you cared about them too! But you're just like Carver, you're just like Lily, you're just like Jane, you're just like EVERYONE ELSE! The nerve of you, you little BRAT! I gave you care, protection and comfort and lost my eye for you and this is how you repay me!? To say that Sarita's death was MY fault!? You're worse than that Commie piece of shit! You know, I'm actually glad he shot you, you should have died! Where the FUCKING he'll do you get off?!"

"Do you want to know what happened once!? That station wagon you stole from!? It WAS occupied! It had a family too! The man who owned that wagon, HE was the one who kidnapped me!"

Kenny stopped and paused, shocked at what he had just heard. "I...but...I...wh...what?"

"Don't you get it!? He wanted vengeance on us all because you ruined his life by taking all his stuff! Then he took me, Lee got bit and I had to see what happened to my parents! It's YOU that made all that happen! It's because of YOU that Lee got bit! It's because of you that I lost everything TWICE! It's because of you that Carver found us all!"

Kenny could hardly take this news.

"No. NO! It wasn't...it wasn't my FAULT! Stop it, just STOP IT!"

"You know what!? We should have left you and Sarita behind at Carver's camp. You messed everything up and got everyone killed! you're USELESS!"

"SHUT UP! I only wanted to help, Don't you dare compare me to that monster Carver! I did all this for you! Why do you hate me for all that!?"

"And whoever said that I even NEEDED any help!? NOBODY! YOU! AREN'T! MY! DAD! OR AJ'S! You're annoying and impatient and abusive and bossy and drunk and selfish and mean and irresponsible and hot headed and insane and unreasonable and racist and pushy and immature and stupid and more importantly, I Never. Needed. You!"

Upon hearing all this derision and insulting speech, Kenny finally lost all traces of sanity and he wanted nothing more than to destroy everything, but right now, he was too angry and weak to even stand.

"WHAT!? So now you're just going to kill me! You really hate me that much!? You blame me for everything!? Are you that far gone!? Come on you little fucking brat, do it! Fucking kill me! Go on, SHOOT ME!"

Without warning, Clementine reached into her pocket, pulled out the pistol she picked up and pointed it at the now crazy, sweating, bloody face of Kenny, her grip on the trigger getting harder and harder and the furious tears falling down her face getting hotter and hotter as she stared into the rage-twisted look of her former friend. She tensed up, gritted her teeth, moved her trigger finger and...nothing.

All feelings of anger, hatred and insanity melted away and what was left was despair and loss.

"Clem...please...just do it...if it makes you happy just do it..."

Clementine then broke down into floods of tears.

"No."

She threw the gun at Kenny, hitting him in the face. The impact cracked several cranium bones and almost broke Kenny's nose.

"I just want to go alone. I'm sick of surviving, l'm sick of walkers, I'm sick of crazy people, l'm sick of those traitors, l'm sick of Carver, l'm sick of Jane and l'm sick of YOU!"

"Clem, don't you understand? You're all I have left. Jane was nuts, a disturbed person, but not me. I love you."

"I said you're not my father Kenny. You never were and never will be."

"Someone needs to be."

For a moment, everything was quiet and calm and Kenny looked hopeful that Clementine was going to help him up, the pain in his face from the gun hitting him still hurting.

But Clementine came closer to him with no intent to help. If anything she looked scarier than ever and her face showed no warmth as she began to speak again, her voice now soft and very very creepy.

You know, it's just sad. You think you're a tough man who wants to help us, but you're not. You think that just because you're a broken man who lost his wife and child you can mess up and no one will care."

Kenny froze with shock, the sound of hearing his own words turned against him was probably far more impactful than it was meant to be. He blinked again, trying to make sure he wasn't looking at Katjaa's face when he heard all this.

"You never cared about me, or AJ, or even Sarita. You never tried to look out for us all, you just wanted replacements for Katjaa and Duck didn't you? You were never able to handle not having family so you choose to try and find stand-ins just to handle your own depression and not only that but you abuse and push around others and start arguments when they don't agree with you just because you can't get what you want. You never take the blame and you go crazy over the silliest of things and you ruin other people's lives just because you've suffered, but you fail to realise that many out there have suffered more than you. Frankly, to me, losing your parents is harder than losing your wife and son and losing your eye, but you're probably just to stupid to know that. You weren't a bully to Arvo for messing up, but just because you were plain stupid! This bullet wound I have is on you! Not him! Katjaa and Duck would hate you for everything you've done and what you've become...because I do.

Kenny almost felt like he was going to crumble. As much as he didn't want it to be,che couldn't help but feel in his torn gut just how painfully true this all was. Would his family really hate him for being so insane, even if he didn't mean to be?

Clementine went on.

"You have nothing. You learn nothing. You think nothing. You ARE nothing and I should have let you die like the disgraceful mess you are.!"

She walked forward and kicked Kenny hard in the face. Normally such a blow from a children's shoe would not have hurt, but the icy weather and hard ground made the shoe feel like a hard rock had hit Kenny head on front. He fell backwards and struck the cold ground, his skull now almost in pieces and his left eye now very nearly dislocated.

"OW!...little...ow...ooo...ahhuh...little...fuh...fu...FUCKING...little...ah..ow...uh...Shi...uhhuh...!

Clementine began to walk away when Kenny, despite the incredible amount of pain he was in, lifted his upper body up. His body was a massive heap of agony and his face now a bloody mess, but he still managed to speak. Simply talking now hurt, but he heaved out each word.

"Clem...you can't leave me! I'll die out here! I just wanted to help you. Don't you understand? I love you."

That moment of quiet was shattered by Clementiene's temper suddenly going off again as tears of anger and sorrow fell down her face.

"LISTEN! You think you can just come into my life and ruin everything by being a FUCKING asshole!? Katjaa and Duck were both beautiful people, we all loved them! They died as heroes, as people and this is how you honour them!? You don't feel love for ANYONE anymore!"

"Clem, darlin! Just tell me what's bothering you and let me help!"

"FORGET IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"But i..."

"GET AWAY! GO AND GET EATEN! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! A FILTHY MESS OF CRAP AND MEAT THAT BELONGS IN A WALKER'S STOMACH! I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Upon hearing this, Kenny's heart and spirit just shattered completely.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY YOU LITTLE SHIT! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU AND I NEVER DID! HEY, GET BACK HERE! FINISH ME YOU LITTLE FUCKING BRAT! GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS DUCK!"

But Clementine was already long gone, disappearing into the mist.

Kenny broke down completely and face palmed himself, his emotions going all over the place.

"That piece of shit! I gave everything to her! I thought we were friends! She treats me like a fucking dog! It wasn't my fucking fault! Why did everyone leave me!? I did everything I could for them! I should have just let them burn, let them all burn! Carver was right, they're all just fucking ingrates!...Why...I...just...Kat...Duck...I love you guys...I didn't mean for... I know I'm a fucked up psycho...I'm sorry Lee...I should have listened to others...they looked up to me and I ruined them all...It's your fault Carver!...you did this to me...how could you all just abandon me!?...YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!...I'M YOUR HUSBAND AND FATHER!...YOU ALL JUST LEFT ME!...WHY!?...It's because of me...it's my fault...it's all my fault...I fucked up...I fucked it all up...what kind of guy am I?...I...I'm sorry Clementine...I'm so sorry..."

Kenny was so busy crying about everything he hardly noticed the now nearly ice-cold pistol lying near him. He could hear guttural moaning from behind, a single walker was gaining on him, desperate to sink it's rancid teeth into fresh meat. With nothing else in his feelings and not caring about anything at all anymore, Kenny picked up the pistol, raised it to his forehead, clicked the revolver...and fired a single bullet. He didn't even feel the clip strike him through the skull, into the brain and out the back. The last thing he saw was the cold, miserable world vanish like a light and then blackness...nothing.

 **THE END**


End file.
